


nothing better

by AstoriaK



Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 回忆起来，哈利会觉得他在霍格沃茨的三年级是，好吧，特别正常的，比起他在学校其他几年来说。莱姆斯会认为这是他人生中最棒的一年。西里斯会想起那次邓布利多上门拜访时，他和莱姆斯的样子实在不太体面。显然在1993-94学年什么都没有发生。那一年绝对完美。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	nothing better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352678) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



邓布利多邀请莱姆斯来校任教时，尽管西里斯不在场，但他还是马上补充到：“恐怕我没有空余职位给西里斯。一些有家属的教工不住在学校里，他们每天早上用飞路网来学校；通常只有各院院长需要在校随时待命。”

他把话说得像两件事请没有关系一样。一周以后，西里斯在霍格莫德买了一栋房子。

开学前一个月，莱姆斯来到学校，图书馆应该已经有一沓参考书了，所以他只把授课计划表放进了他破旧的行李箱里。（西里斯无数次提出要换掉它，但有一半时候他们最终会打起来，另一半时候莱姆斯直接无视他。）麦格教授在前厅等他，在他进来时冲他点了点头。他倒是买了几件新袍子——是西里斯说服他必须买新袍子的——所以当麦格教授审视他时，他已经没有袖子上的洞可以摆弄了。他费心指出总有一天，西里斯也会 ** **接受**** 旧袍子。

她带他去了办公室（二楼，带有大窗户，他可以同时看见湖 ** **和**** 魁地奇场），接着告诉他如何给手表施咒，这样即使他在霍格莫德的家里，有人敲办公室的门他也能知道。

他和邓布利多的协定里包括了每个月的狼毒药剂供给，不过眼下没有必要——距离满月还有两个星期，他明天再喝也可以。他的桌子上摆着高脚杯，魔药在里面冒着蒸气，那味道令人作呕，他不知道自己要怎么灌下这杯药。

麦格教授指给他去厨房的路，他只能假装自己是第一次走这条路，不过他怀疑他没瞒过麦格。但至少他现在不用违反校规，去挠梨子的痒痒才能溜进厨房了。他想到怕痒的梨时笑出了声，麦格冲他扬起一边眉毛。“怕痒的梨”听起来依然像是什么隐晦的荤段子，但他可不能告诉麦格。尽管她允许他私底下用“米勒娃”称呼她。

熟悉了教工休息室之后（他注意到北面墙上的污迹还在，那是西里斯六年级时用某种植物精油弄上去的），她带他去了医疗翼，那儿闻起来和他上学时候几乎一模一样。他不该指望医疗翼的味道能有什么 ** **不同**** ，对吧——这味道瞬间把他拉回二十年前，他在原地杵了一会儿，眨眨眼睛想起来自己已经三十三岁了，有一份全职工作，满月时不会伤害到任何人，一切都很好。

庞弗雷夫人（“你现在也可以叫我波比”）一边检查他身上的伤痕，一边叹气，冲着一条泛白的伤疤摇头，递给他几管药膏和药水，那味道让他想起满月后筋疲力尽的早晨。

他谢过庞弗雷夫人，离开了医疗翼，喉咙深处的哽咽感令他不知所措。

* * *

西里斯坚持要帮他整理办公室，不过莱姆斯认为西里斯只是想给他捣乱。西里斯花了大把的时间逗格林迪洛，而不是把书放入书架。这意味着当莱姆斯为自己的 ** **工作**** 、 ** **办公室**** 和 ** **书籍**** 感到满意，而不由扬起嘴角时，西里斯也没空开他玩笑。莱姆斯对这一学年有很多计划——据哈利所说，他们先前的课几乎和没上一样，所以他不清楚要给高年级补多少课，不过邓布利多允许他用各种生物进行实践教学。批改论文都没法浇灭他对这个学年的热情。

天稍晚些的时候，西里斯的手被狠狠咬了一口，伤口这会儿已经开始泛绿了，莱姆斯劝他去医疗翼看看。他们出现时，庞弗雷夫人丢给他们的眼神让莱姆斯发笑，接着他就想哭——当然，他已经开始长白发了，如今他 ** **瞧上一眼**** 火焰威士忌都会有宿醉的感觉，但是此刻他就是那个十五岁、将喜极而泣的少年。

西里斯喝下那杯恶心的魔药时他内心有种报复的快感，但谁知道呢？

“闭嘴，”半个小时后，他们在回办公室的路上西里斯抱怨道，“我偷喝过她给你的药。”

莱姆斯忍不住给他一个轻吻，嘴边藏不住笑意。他知道开学以后他就不能这么干了——西里斯不能到城堡里来，有人见过城堡里有任何不是教工的大人吗？——但那还有一个月，而他现在三十三岁，有一份全职工作和他的爱人，一切都很完美。

* * *

对开学的第一天，莱姆斯还是挺紧张的，不过那天到来时，他发现教书没有想象中那么可怕。事实证明，作为一个狼人，还在一场害死了他许多朋友的战争中幸存也是有些优势的：换句话说，当你曾经历一赶到乱战现场就被四个食死徒堵截、耳边响起伏地魔的声音后，一群讨人厌的青少年算不上什么。

那天晚上他到家时，西里斯正窝在沙发上读三流侦探小说，桌上放着半杯茶，边上是一满杯威士忌——这很奇怪，因为西里斯不喜欢威士忌。

“你是不是觉得我一回家就得给自己灌点儿酒？”他忍着不笑出声，但很显然没有成功。

“我们可是一代传奇，所以以后要是有人达到了我们的巅峰时刻，你一定会给自己灌酒的。”西里斯答道。老实说，莱姆斯完全无法反驳他。

“谢天谢地，”莱姆斯坐下，拿起西里斯的茶杯，“没人能继承掠夺者的恐怖统治。我要他们举出黑暗生物的例子时，一个一年级学生居然提到蜘蛛。她认为吓人的东西就是黑魔法，所以为了表扬她无懈可击的推理能力，我给拉文克劳加了五分。”

莱姆斯喝了一口茶才想起来西里斯的茶从不加奶。西里斯，果然，在他拉下脸来时大笑，他才不会提醒莱姆斯。西里斯拿走莱姆斯手里的马克杯，转过身挥了挥魔杖，让水壶里重新注满水并烧开。

“你有教哈利吗？”做完这一切，西里斯问道，他重新躺进沙发前在莱姆斯唇边落下一个轻吻。

“还没有，我明天要给格兰芬多的三年级上课。我今天教斯莱特林——卢修斯马尔福的儿子，嗯，完全就是个马尔福。我对天发誓，他简直就是个 ** **傻蛋**** ，Padfoot，我得非常努力才能憋住笑。”

“有人笑他也许对他有好处呢。”西里斯说。莱姆斯翻了个白眼。

“老师可不能笑他。”

西里斯耸耸肩，喝了口茶。

“Padfoot，我没法——我不能偏袒任何人，你知道的。”

“我赌鼻涕精肯定会。”

“……是吧，他大概会吧，但我不能和他一个水平。而且，我——我不想让邓布利多有任何解雇我的理由。”他移开目光，手里拽着他的袍子。

“Moony——”莱姆斯不用看也知道他在皱眉。“他不会解雇你的。你不比斯内普差——起码是他来找你的！而且你是个很棒的老师——别，闭嘴，你就是，我不用上你的课也知道。第三，他根本不在乎你是不是狼人。最后，学期都开始了，他怎么才能填补职位空缺？”

“这真不是——”

“莱姆斯卢平，如果你不想为难卢修斯马尔福的蠢货儿子，那没关系，但你要相信那个职位就是你的。”

三十三岁的莱姆斯卢平意识到，你应当放弃某些辩论，争辩没有意义。他没有指望在这点上说服西里斯，所以放弃投降和承认西里斯是对的没什么区别。

莱姆斯不情愿地点了点头，西里斯笑了，他显然认为他们达成了一致。

“晚饭想吃什么？我可以出去买咖喱回来。”

莱姆斯想起他的一年级赫奇帕奇学生抬头看他的真挚眼神，好像是他创造了所有知识；他想起他在办公室的 ** **美妙**** 心情；想起看见西里斯等他回家的心里的暖意——然后他说好，咖喱听起来很棒。

* * *

西里斯坚持到了周四才偷溜进霍格沃茨。

经过惨痛的教训，他发现阿尼马格斯形态不能通过飞路网，但他一踏出莱姆斯办公室的壁炉就变身成大狗狗。一开始，莱姆斯还能无视他——只要他保持狗的形态就没有什么大问题。而且，莱姆斯 ** **已经**** 告诉西里斯他还要再花点儿时间批改作业，西里斯这是自找没趣。

莱姆斯本可以一下课就就回家，但是他发现在办公室更有效率。昨天他提出这点时，波莫娜猜想是因为西里斯在家会干扰 ** **他**** （他马上脸红了，更让他没法反驳），更确切地说，他也在扰乱西里斯。

他还在读书就发现人们有着普遍的误解，认为莱姆斯是他们中唯一一个有学习劲头的。事实恰恰相反：除了彼得偶尔才会想起自己的论文，莱姆斯是最没有学习劲头的那个。西里斯和詹姆不拖欠作业，他们完成作业的速度简直不是人。莱姆斯会分心、拖延，导致在交作业前一天晚上不得不熬夜草草了事，交上一份还没有他俩优秀的作业。

（有时，西里斯和詹姆也会忘记做作业，他们只能在早饭时候赶着写点东西出来。但这丝毫没有影响到他们的成绩，得分还常常比他们平时认真完成的作业还高。要是他们不是好朋友，莱姆斯肯定会恨死他们了。）

这就是莱姆斯现在坐在他办公室（！）桌前（！）的原因，作为霍格沃茨的教授（！！！），面对余下的一沓作业埋头批改。

最后，他还是屈服于撸狗的诱惑——莱姆斯右手批改着论文（为什么一年级学生都不会拼“滴水兽”？），左手在Padfoot耳朵后面挠着——Padfoot认为他应该和莱姆斯挤在一张椅子上时，莱姆斯毫不惊讶，尽管他是大型犬类，而那张椅子绝对只坐得下一个人类。

“作为狗，你好像比人类还占地方。”莱姆斯下半边儿脸几乎埋在狗毛里，咕哝着（太可怕了，他明 ** **知道**** Padfoot喜欢在什么地方打滚）。他真不该这么说，因为下一秒他发现自己腿上坐着一整个人类西里斯布莱克。

“好点儿了？”西里斯笑嘻嘻地问，好像猜到了莱姆斯会说什么。

“完全不好，你个大傻瓜，自己搬张椅子去。”

“你不爱我了！”西里斯夸张地假装晕倒，遮住了莱姆斯在看的论文。“我想，我们还是有过一些美好岁月的——”

“我可不觉得十七年是一些。”莱姆斯说，小心地抽出西里斯身下的羊皮纸，生怕扯破。

“靠，真的吗？有那么久了？”西里斯突然坐起身，放过了羊皮纸，莱姆斯被压地重心不稳，两人砰地跌到地上。

一瞬间，莱姆斯突然有一种1981年起就没有过的感觉——西里斯脸上流着血，湿透的头发贴在他的头皮上。直到他看见手边空了的墨水瓶，他才意识到那不是鲜血，他们都安然无恙。

“你得赔我一瓶红墨水，”他假装生气，但小心地伸出手去确认西里斯头上没有出血的伤口。西里斯转过头让他检查，莱姆斯在看他有没有因为疼痛呲牙咧嘴时，他没有说话。那百分百是红墨水，莱姆斯松了一口气，然后尽力抢救回半瓶墨水。总比没有好，他皱着眉想。剩余的墨水应该都混上了灰尘，接下去一个月要批改的作业大概都会被弄脏，不过这就是魔法的好处，它能修正你的错误。大部分错误。有些时候。

“要帮忙吗？”西里斯打破两人之间的沉默，“我是说改那些论文。我知道我的水平还没你一半，但应该也够解决十一岁小孩扯出来的鬼话了。”

莱姆斯从没想过要他帮忙——他自己完全可以胜任，当然了，这是他被聘的原因，是邓布利多来找他的原因——不过……这也许不是什么坏事？让西里斯帮忙不代表他没法自己完成，这只不过是个帮他减轻负担的方法。

再说了，他也不是完全要靠他什么的。只是今天例外而已，作为打破墨水的补偿。

“好吧，但是斯莱特林的我来改。”

他假装没听见西里斯轻声说了句“靠”。

* * *

莱姆斯发现自己陷入了某种模式——他已经能做到不去为难卢修斯马尔福的蠢蛋儿子了；只有一次哈利用教名称呼他；西里斯克制住了自己，只在宵禁后才溜进厨房。

（这一生，莱姆斯已经受够了打败仗。）

圣诞假期来临时，他对没有课的整整两个星期还挺难过的。他告诉西里斯时，后者笑他是个失败的书呆子并在他屁股上抓了一把，这完全不是观看斯莱特林-赫奇帕奇魁地奇比赛计划中的事儿。不过两支队伍都打得不怎么样，几乎整场比赛都没有人听到西里斯在换着花样低声咒骂斯莱特林，也许这没什么不好。

西里斯让这个假期变得非常美好，虽然严格地说，唯一 ** **不同**** 的是他们有了更多能赖床的早晨，以及西里斯没法把茶撒到他办公室的地毯上。

开学前一天下了一整夜的大雪，一切都被白雪覆盖。一出门雪就立刻钻进莱姆斯的鞋袜里，西里斯止住笑再次施了个防水咒，接着他们明智地决定飞路去波特家里。

诚然，莱姆斯担心和老师一起度过“年度无规则掠夺者雪仗至死（或者热巧克力，先来哪个是哪个）”比赛会不会很尴尬，但是哈利显然不这么认为——他在詹姆说他们一直在“改进技巧”和“今年，波特家会所向披靡赢得皇冠”时开心地笑了。

和往年一样，西里斯嘟囔着哈利显然不再是小孩儿了，他的加入壮大了波特队伍导致他和莱姆斯处于劣势。詹姆反驳说他们决定不领养小孩儿时就该想到这点的。

（当他们想到理想的第三个家庭成员时，这是避免他们陷入情绪的的唯一回应。已经12年了，然而——）

他们花了十分钟加固雪堆起的堡垒。显然，在莱姆斯去工作的时候，西里斯做了很多建筑功课，所以他提出了几个建议，为更好地抵挡正面攻击而改进了堡垒的底部结构。他本想试试融化然后迅速冻上地基的策略。但1987年的一次事件后魔杖就被他们禁止了，也不让点燃任何一根火柴。（每队只允许一个队员持有魔杖——或者说他们干脆没收了詹姆和西里斯的魔杖，这样他俩就不会被诱惑。）

“我不敢相信你居然背叛我，”莱姆斯拒绝为他施一个温暖咒时，西里斯嘶声说，但他缠在莱姆斯身上的样子显然让他没有什么底气。“你就当了一个学期的老师，作为“年轻人”的“模范榜样”就要拒绝犯规——”

“我不仅是一个老师，我是哈利的老师！”

“他从叉子那儿听了那么多故事，你早就没有什么权威了，就犯个规嘛。”

“上次你犯规的时候，是我把碗柜里的鼻涕虫清理干净的。你知道那多恶——”一声钝响打断了他。雪仗开始了。他们的目标是要摧毁对方的堡垒。常规规则当然适用（不用石头，不用冰块，不用魔杖，不用拳头和脚）。你可以随时弃权，只要宣称自己快被冻坏了就行。发生流血事件绝对要停赛。把哈利弄哭你就绝对输了，不过这条规则从来没被遵守过。

布莱克-卢平队赢得了去年的比赛，打破了波特队四年的蝉联冠军。获胜的尊严、吹牛的权力和没有鼻涕虫的碗柜，全取决于他们打一场公平精彩的比赛的能力——还有带着极致偏见摧毁波特的堡垒。

理论上说，用雪球砸人很浪费雪球，因为堡垒才是主要目标。但双方都没有停下，莱姆斯很快就发现自己的领子里已经全是冰凉凉的雪了，甚至顺着他的一边袖子流下去，于是他报复地让莉莉满脸沾满了白雪。绝妙的“年度无规则掠夺者雪仗至死（或者热巧克力，先来哪个是哪个）”比赛的一个小障碍就是你没法真的用雪球砸烂堡垒。头两年他们还能做到，但后来他们都把堡垒建得特别牢固，雪仗不得不在所有人都湿透冻僵之后停止。

长矛对决才是真正的创意。

这是莉莉命名的。西里斯指出应该叫击剑，因为他们没有骑在马上。但莉莉的逻辑无懈可击：长矛听起来更酷。

比赛要双方各选出一位勇士，他们要为自己和队友（们）的荣誉而战。先成功刺到对方的胜出。这游戏引发过一场争分，西里斯曾振振有词地指责1987年的比赛结果是毫无意义的。因为把哈利惹哭相当于直接出局，但是波特队偏偏让六岁的哈利上场，西里斯不得不放弃比赛。

大概是因为他无休止的抱怨，詹姆第二年没有再用同样的诡计。今年轮到莉莉和西里斯挑衅地盯着对方绕圈。西里斯中途把他的帽子搞丢了，脑袋上顶着一坨半融化的雪。而莉莉身前沾满了白雪，她简直像个行走的雪人。

詹姆怪声怪调地解说着，哈利在一旁笑个不停，尽管他已经是个成熟的不该发出咯咯笑声的13岁少年了，他还是不愿让他爸爸停下。

“波特对布莱克，世纪之战！据报道，波特已经为此准备了整整一年——布莱克，臭名昭著的懒鬼，要怎么面对如此专注勤奋的运动员？”

“我可听见了！”西里斯喊道，他向莉莉冲去，后者只是轻巧地避开了他。“你们怎么能允许这么偏心的解说？”

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，假装在嘴边举起麦克风。“西里斯布莱克，以在霍格莫德闲逛，买空半家蜂蜜公爵和定期偷溜进霍格沃茨闻名，是布莱克-卢平队的最佳代表选手。他从出生就开始努力，在布莱克祖宅中磨练他的长矛技能，那里住着食尸鬼，摆着恶心的雨伞架，还有想咬掉他鼻子的鼻烟盒。长时间远离如此理想的训练场会阻碍他的表现吗？他大可以夸夸其谈，但当赌注如此之高时，他会给我们带来怎样的表演呢？”

“你！今晚！睡沙发！”随着向莉莉出击的动作，西里斯一字一顿地说。他全都没打中。“这是背叛的最高境界！我以为我们很相爱！”

“我为了钱才和你结婚的。”莱姆斯依然假装举着麦克风，都是被詹姆带坏的。

这就是西里斯犯下的致命错误——他走了神，惊吓又倍感受伤地抽气，当莉莉真正击中他胸膛中央时，他的惊吓和受伤立马放大了。

“靠！”他做作地蹒跚着步伐，最后跪倒在地，脸朝下栽进雪中。

“1994年‘年度无规则掠夺者雪仗至死（或者热巧克力，先来哪个是哪个）’比赛的赢家是波特队，名正言顺地夺回了戈德里克山谷的皇冠！”詹姆高兴地宣布。“在一场值得载入史书的比赛中，无与伦比的莉莉波特击败了邪恶的敌人西里斯布莱克。”

他们准备进屋举办闭幕仪式，莱姆斯讨好地把西里斯的帽子递给他，西里斯接过帽子，没能坚持绷着脸，“为了我的钱，真的吗？我确信上次你说的是为了我的脸。”

“这两种说法都是真的，” 莱姆斯夸张地打量着西里斯。而眼前的事实显得他更荒唐：西里斯的荧光夹克和防水裤给人留下了足够的遐想空间。

“喂，混蛋，我相信你们还是要负起责任的。”莉莉喊道，西里斯摇摇头，抱怨着确保不把过多的积雪带进屋里。

最后是授冠仪式。皇冠由哈利荣誉出品，87年时他还在因为修辞格的事情苦恼，决定用纸板、亮片和胶水做一个皇冠。上面歪歪扭扭地写着每个人的名字，是他自创的拼写例如Lili，Pad，Jms和Rims，但他完全没搞错自己的名字。哈利每次看到皇冠就会觉得很难为情，詹姆不让他再做一个新的，尽管哈利提出他可以用一样的材料。总有一天，莱姆斯确信，哈利会发现他只要把旧的弄坏就行了，不过幸好他现在还没想到这点。 ~~~~

“干得漂亮，噢万物之伟大征服者。”西里斯鞠了个躬，双手捧上皇冠。

“谢谢。明年我建议你换个更好的丈夫，还有别那么频繁地汇报你的动向。”莉莉笑着说。

“我会好好考虑的。”西里斯说，但当波特们去厨房端热巧克力时，他扯下莱姆斯的帽子去吻他，手指缠在莱姆斯的发间。

西里斯的鼻头冻得通红；他们接吻时莱姆斯觉得背后痒痒的，是融化的雪顺着他的背往下流；夸夸其谈的詹姆依旧让人无法忍受——但他不知道还有什么会比这一刻更好。


End file.
